Alchemists from Different Worlds
by completeandtotalrandomness
Summary: Ed, Al, and Winry are on a mission to help save Granny. Sophie and Josh are trying to save the world...as usual. There's only one question, just who their going to meet. Rated T for Dee.
1. A Stinky Welcome

**Well, hello again, everyone! This Fanfiction will hopefully be pretty short. Not very extensive, but who knows?**

**~completeandtotalrandomness**

**The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel POV:**

**Nicholas, Perenelle, and Scathach looked at Sophie and Josh with wonder in their eyes. Dee smirked. Yes, this plan of his was working very well. Slowly a blue portal started opening. Soon, very soon, Dee would have the secrets to making, The Philosopher's Stone!**

**Fullmetal Alchemist POV:**

"**Nii-san, are you sure this will work?"**

"**I don't Al, but we have to try. Winry, are you ready?"**

"**Yes, I am!" Winry slung her automail pack over her shoulders and secured it.**

"**Okay, now whatever happens, we must keep together!" Ed breathed in, "After all, this is the only way to save granny."**

"**Got it! Let's go Ed!"**

"**Ready Alphonse?"**

"**Ready!"**

**Alphonse and Edward clapped their hands together, hit the alchemy circle with the palms of their hands, grabbed onto Winry's arms, then disappeared. **

**Roy shook his head. These kids were taking a huge gamble, and all he could do was wait.**

**The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel POV:**

**Three figures started to materialized in the blue portal. Scathach gritted her teeth. If only she could get out of this trap! The three figures, human by the looks of it, jumped out of the portal and landed on the ground. Sophie and Josh broke from their concentration and looked over at Dee.**

"**There! Happy? You got what you wanted, now let them go!" Josh said angrily.**

**Dee smirked, "Not until these three tell what I want to know!"**

**The boy rubbed his head. He had on something that looked like a black school uniform with white trim. His gloves reminded one of Mickey Mouse's. His golden hair was braided and his lion-like eyes were flashing with determination. His cloak was red with a symbol none of them had ever seen before. Beside him was a knight that was huge and bulky about three times the size of the boy. He was checking his limbs to see if they still worked. The girl, who was on the other side of the boy was searching through her pack, muttering if this and that were broken, she wouldn't know what to do. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes.**

**Suddenly the boy looked over at Dee.**

**Uh…Everyone's POV?:**

"**Who are you?"**

**Dee smirked, "I am the one that summoned you."**

**Edward looked at Winry, Winry looked at Alphonse, Alphonse looked over at Edward. Edward scratched his head, "What do you mean by summon?" Winry looked at Dee's eyes, "Ed, I don't think this guy is good news."**

"**Nii-san, I think the same."**

"**That's exactly I was thinking!"**

**Dee gritted his teeth, "Why, you little brat!"**

"**What did you just say?"**

**Dee smirk, then picked Ed by the collar, "A brat. Now your going to tell me how to make The Philosopher's Stone!"**

"**Nii-san!"**

"**Shut up! Now tell me before I kill them, brat!" Dee said shaking Ed.**

**Ed muttered something. Dee's eyes widened, "What did you say!?"**

**Ed flashed his golden eyes at him, "I said to just try to call me that one more time, and why the hell would I tell someone like you how to make The Philosopher's Stone!"**

"**Because I said so, brat!" Dee shot some fire between Al and Winry and brimstone filled the air. **

"**Get away from him!" Nicholas and Josh yelled.**

***get ready for it***

"**WHOTHEHELLAREYOUCALLINGABRATTHESIZEOFARATTHATWON'TEVENDRINKHISMILK!! HUH!?" Ed clapped his hands together and transmuted his arm's automail, twisted out of Dee's grasp and readied his stance.**

**Everyone's, but Al's and Winry's, mouth dropped open. Dee squinted with fury, "Who are you!?"**

"**Edward Elric! The Fullmetal Alchemist!"**

**Scathach stared then whisperd, "I've never seen alchemy like that before!"**

**Al rushed over to the place where they were being held and created a hole with alchemy, "Hurry!" he said motioning for them. **

**Nicholas nodded then leaped out. Edward was engaged in a battle of alchemy with Dee, but Dee was losing drastically. **

"**Go Ed! Show him what automail and alchemy can do!"**

**Dee's face was twisted in anger, "Automail!? You just have a metal arm and a little magic on your side, kid! I have hundreds of decades worth of knowledge!"**

**Winry's and Edward's faces darkened. **

"**Get him Ed."**

"**I am not a…KID!" Edward rushed after him, "You are just like everyone else associated with that stupid stone! You have no idea on how much Al and I have suffered in the last sixteen years! I have far more knowledge then you could ever have!"**

"**John! I'm your opponent now!" the scent of peppermint filled the air, "Edward, get out of here with your friends and the others, Dee is mine!"**

**Ed nodded, "Thank you. Come on Al, Winry!"**

**Everyone rushed out the building and into the crowds of the city. Scatty lead them to the hideout where they all waited silently for Nicholas to come back.**

*********

**Well, it looks like this chapter and the beginning is over and done with. Wow…I just did two chapters worth of fan fiction today so I guess it's time to tone down a tiny bit. Bye guys! Thanks for reading!**

**~completeandtotalrandomness**


	2. A Little Chat and A Unexpected Guest

A Little Chat and A Unexpected Guest

When Nicholas Flamel entered the room he wasn't surprised to see how awkward everyone was. Especially the short blonde kid and the armored man. As he sat down everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Perenelle looked at him with concern in her eyes, going over the numerous cuts on his body from the fight with Dee.

Scathach looked over at the newcomers, "Who are you two and what was with your alchemy?"

Edward swallowed, "I am Edward Elric." he motioned over to the armor, "And this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric." he pointed to the blonde girl, "This is my childhood friend and mechanic, Winry Rockbell."

He was about to go on when Josh started laughing. Sophie looked at her twin in disbelief, "Quit being so rude, Josh! Why the hell are you laughing at a time like this?"

"I can't help it! He's older but he's so much smaller!"

"HEY! I'M NOT SHORT! I'M GROWING!"

"Nii-san, please calm down."

Sophie smirked, "Don't worry about him. He's just jealous cause he's the younger twin."

Silence.

"You just had to tell them that, didn't you?" Josh mumbled.

Edward started to crack up, "Your kidding right? How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Stand up."

"Why?"

"Just stand up."

Josh stood up and Edward went over to him. Winry and Al giggled. Josh was just about the same height as Lin.

"What's so funny?" Nicholas asked.

"The height difference is about the same as Lin's and Ed's. And Lin's also fifteen."

Edward was really angry by this time. Al lifted both hands and tried to calm down his older brother, "Nii-san, look on the bright side. At least the Colonel isn't here."

Edward sighed, "I suppose your right."

Perenelle smiled at the group of teens, "Why don't you explain how that alchemy of yours works?"

Scatty nodded, "Yeah. I've never seen alchemy used like that before and your right arm is very interesting."

Nicholas looked seriously at the three, "But first things first. Where do you three come from?"

Everyone was quite and looked at Edward who bowed his head and sighed. He looked up and began, "We came from Resembool, Amestris. It's a world where Alchemy is the main science and…weapon. Alchemy is basically the analyzing, destruction, and rebuilding of matter. There is only one rule, it must be the equivalent exchange. For instance you can't turn wood into gold. Oh and you need a circle." Edward paused for a moment, "5 liters of water, 20kg of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5kg of lime, 800 g of phosphorus, 250g of salt, 100g of saltpeter, 80g of sulfur, 7.5g of fluorine, 5g of iron, 3g of silicon, and 15 other elements in small quantities, that is estimated amount of chemicals in an adult human body."

Josh raised an eyebrow, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything."

Scatty's eyes widened, "You don't mean you…"

Edward nodded, "My brother and I committed a taboo. We…attempted to transmute our deceased mother. I lost my left leg just above the knee. My little brother lost his entire body."

Perenelle covered her mouth then spoke, "What about your arm?"

"I used it to transmute my brother's soul into the armor that he's in right now. We are in the middle of a journey to find the Philosopher's Stone to get our bodies back but…"

Nicholas pursed his lips together, "What exactly is the Philosopher's Stone?"

Edward looked at them with pained eyes, "Human souls is the main ingredient."

A blanket of silence covered the room as his words sunk in.

"Well! Why don't I explain automail to you guys now." Winry said to break the silence.

Scatty nodded, "I've never seen anything like it until now."

Edward grinned, "Well, Winry is one of the best mechanics I've ever seen. Her automail is easy to take care of and to fight with since it's so light and durable."

Winry nodded energetically, "It's my life! Anyways, a automail mechanic is like a surgeon. We have to know where nerves and bones are so we can apply it. It's enough pain to make a grown man scream but Edward never does."

"But you always forget to tell me when your about to connect the nerves!" Edward complained.

"Hey, I have a question for you Edward."

"Sure what is it?"

"You said you needed a circle for alchemy. So how did you transmute your arm?"

"Oh that! I created a circle by clapping my hands together. It's because of that, that I became a State Alchemist."

"A State Alchemist?"

"Yes. A dog for the military. I became one so I could have access to confidential information. I got the title The Fullmetal Alchemist when I was 12. I'm considered a genius, but it's only because I saw that."

"That?"

Edward just smiled, "It's better that you don't know what it is. By the way, we came to this world looking for something."

""What is it?"

"A herb called Hope."

Perenelle's eyes lit up, "I have right now!"

"You do!?"

"How much do you need?"

"Just a spring or two."

"I see. Give me a moment please then!"

Edward sighed, "So what I've been hearing so far, you're an alchemist too?"

"Yes, I am. It is because of that I am able to live for so long."

At this Edward jerked up, "For how long?"

"For centuries. It began when I found the book."

"What book?"

"A book on Alchemy. It contains all the secrets, from creating gold to extending your life."

"I see, so you've been using the Philosopher's Stone?"

Nicholas shook his head, "No a potion that works for month. You have to take it once a month. Give me a moment please. I'll go grab it."

Edward took in what he had said. He had been living for centuries…just like Him. For once he was thankful for Winry's endless chatter on automail. Scathach, Josh, and Sophie were very interested in it so it kept them busy while he and Nicholas talked. Edward stopped. The name Nicholas was a name he read somewhere in WW2. Where had he heard it before.

"Hey? You alright?" Nicholas' voice jerked Edward back to reality.

"What's your last name?" he asked hastily.

"Flamel, why?"

Edward gasped and his eyes widened, "Your Nicholas Flamel? The Alchemist of this world?" he asked in surprise.

Nicholas looked confused, "How do you know that?"

Edward looked at him with seriousness in his eyes, "Because your research helped me get back home."

"What do you mean by that? You've been in this world before?"

"Yes. I was here in the middle of World War Two."

Nicholas' mouth dropped open, "You were?"

Edward nodded, "Have you ever heard or met Van Hohenheim the Light?"

Nicholas nodded, "Yes, I have. I still talk to him nowadays. Why?"

Edward gritted his teeth, "So he's still alive. I thought he had died."

"You know him? How?"

"He's my…father."

Alphonse walked over to the two, "What's wrong Nii-san?"

"He's still alive."

"Really!? That's great!"

Edward gave a small smile to his younger brother, "I'm glad you feel that way."

Nicholas set down the book he had with him in front of the brothers, "This is the book that introduced me to Alchemy."

It was then that Perenelle entered the room, "Here's the herb." she said to Edward and then turned to her husband, "We have another guest."

Scatty came over leaving the twins and Winry to their talk about automail, "You two know Van?"

Edward nodded then caught himself, "How did you know that?"

Scatty smirked, "I'm a vampire so I have heightened senses and I can multitask."

"A vampire? You mean someone who sucks blood?" Al asked.

"Yes, but I'm a vegetarian. I don't suck blood, I 'eat' emotions."

Edward thought for a moment, "I read that once somewhere."

Perenelle smiled then said, "I'm going to let our guest in."

Nicholas nodded, "Okay."

Perenelle left for a moment then came back with a tall blonde man. Edward looked enraged.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he yelled while charging up and punching the man *you've probably guess it by now* with his right fist.

"Did you really have to hit me with your right hand?" he said pitifully.

"Father!" Al cried in excitement, "Your alive!"

Hohenheim smiled at him then turned to Edward, "You've grown some."

"Shut up!"

Scatty went up to him, "It's nice to see you again, Van."

Hohenheim nodded, "You too, Scatty."

Nicholas went over to him and the two men embraced then parted and shook hands.

"It's been awhile." Nicholas said, "Why are you here?"

"I heard my sons were here. Dee was on the phone with someone."

"I see."

"Hohenheim!" Winry yelled, "I never expected to see you here!"

He smiled, "Why are you here?"

"To help Gran. She fell ill, so we're looking for some medicine."

Edward muttered something then said, "We have the ingredient, so we can go now."

Perenelle chuckled then whispered over to Nicholas, "I'm guessing they don't have a good relationship."

Nicholas nodded, "I think I know why. After all Hohenheim is 'that'."

* * *

Okay guys! A long release for a long wait J! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it held a lot of dialog and almost no action, but I'm thinking of bringing our favorite womanizer, sharpshooter, and of course takes-off-shirt-to-show-off-muscles!!! And our ever famous housewife 3! Anyways please leave a review and some ideas. Also I have decided this will be a series. Otherwise: The Trio will visit other worlds as to heal Gran!

~completeandtotalrandomness


	3. The Guest and Other Things

Author's Note

**I have decided to discontinue all of my fanfiction. **

I am deeply sorry for any of you that are sad that I am doing so.

I only have two things to say.

One: I just lost The Game. For those of you that have never heard of the game, there are two rules.

1. If you think of The Game, you lose the The Game.

2. If you lose The Game, you must announce you lost The Game and for the next thirty minutes you must make others lose The Game.

The object of The Game is to get everyone in the world playing The Game. You are now playing The Game no matter what you say. For those of you already playing. Go ahead, try and kill me, but it's already happened.

Now for my other thing to say:

**APRILS FOOLS!!!** There's no way I'm gonna discontinue my fanfiction. Luv ya all,

~completeandtotalrandomness~


End file.
